book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Goverman
"I hate fish. Fishing is a farce." Goverman Bob Goombar 'is a Gum from Vila de Goomba. The first permanent party member in Book of Mario 64, he reveals himself to be very religious and frequently proselytizes, much to others' frustration. As time goes on, he also reveals extreme prejudice towards minorities, often making racist and homophobic remarks. History As a child, Goverman had a very insular life, never having left his hometown of Vila de Goomba. While under the guidance of Pope Goomb, Goverman developed very specific sets of knowledge at the expense of major gaps in proficiency in street smarts. This becomes apparent early in Goverman's adventure with Mario when he admits to having never seen a building before. Similarly, he expresses awe in witnessing wings for the first time. However, he can discern the features of the enemies he encounters using his hatred and wit. During the battle against the Coop Notes, Goverman makes a derogatory statement directed toward I'm Scared, a Troop of KSD with a black shell, by equating African Americans with homosexuality: "He is black. Black man is homosexual". These sentiments are hinted at earlier when Goverman mentions "self-defense and property owners", coded language that refers to slavery. Furthermore, he expresses his dismay upon encountering a black police officer, dismissing him as a "bad cop". After defeating the King of Kings, Goverman starts to question his religion. Following that defining moment, he becomes increasingly more positive. In Section 8, he becomes more accepting of homosexuality and is more open about his love for Mario, possibly because he saw him naked during the journey to Casa Browser in the Star Star Star Ship. During the Final Battle against Browser, Goverman finally accepts Paul as his true God. Personality A rather talkative Gum, Goverman does not hesitate to share his opinion on any given topic. He never shies away from sharing useless points of trivia about himself. More often than not, this information lacks any relevance to the issue at hand. Similar to his grandfather, Goomb, Goverman holds several prejudices against a plethora of minorities and other groups (see dislikes). When upset, he will relentlessly ridicule nearly any individual he comes across. He can be rather snide whilst gossiping about certain enemies, particularly members of the Shame Boys. This is because he acquires information using his hatred and wit. Despite this, he occasionally displays gratitude towards individuals he admires. In Chapter 5, he proudly declares that his team "is most awesome", showing a level of appreciation for his party members. Goverman has a tendency to use words from a different language that, while mostly make sense when translated, make it appear he is either showing off his bilingualism or having a stroke. Attacks While his description claims that Goverman can't attack, he is actually able to use 4 Capacities: *'Head (0 FP): ''"Explain it to the enemy". *'Gossip (0 FP): "Ask for enemy credentials and take HP courses". *'''Load (1 FP): ''"Processing of attack power. You can download the infinity of time after the attack, but the industry of the integral vanishes". (Outside battles) ** ''"Stimulate attack. That's not your usual report." (In battles) *'Bonkak (3 FP):' "Continue until you arrive at a loss order". Of these attacks, Load is arguably the most notable as it allows Goverman to download the infinity of time, although the practical use of this attack is unknown and never explained. Quotes * "Mario, I know all your adventures worldwide. You are everywhere! And always the bad guy! Every time!" * "The princess is very beautiful! I want to be one!" * "What a hell! Really! I can go, Goomb! Can I die? The!!!!! So also! Mario! That Yiddishjaya!" * "Maybe we should f'." - After "Goverman Entertainment!" cutscene if Mario has less than full HP '' * ''It seems wings exist." ''- using Gossip on Paragomb * ''"This is magical. Magic has a magical penis." ''- using Gossip on Magi Coop * ''"He is black. Black man is homosexual..." ''- using Gossip on I'm scared * ''"You know, I usually do not hit Vhatskas, but I heard they taste like great balls... I want to hit them!" * "Hou la la! Great bird!" - using Gossip on Buzz * "Personally, I'm interested in something more with his assistant." - in Paul's Gossip * "Deforestation is always green." - using Gossip in Unbelievable Forest * "Brad... For some reason, I feel like socks." - in Oakland's Gossip * "We came! Out of danger!" - upon first arriving at Boo House * "Maybe they smell deaf. I bow to such an order." - in the Gossip of the Boo House shop owner * "One of Browser's most difficult followers and owns this fucking castle." - in Tubbs Fat's first Gossip * "I love fat. It can be said that this is the secret of torture 'torture'." - in Koro Tubby's Gossip * "Man is shy. They are not beautiful. Long and unclean. Bad... " - in Shame Boy's Gossip * "This game can be misleading." - in Anti-Man's overworld Gossip * "It's a shameful team. I will also attack all its members." - in Child Squad's Gossip * "That was a bitch. The plant is a lava pear."'' - in the Gossip of Piranha's Life '' * "This is bullshit. This child...is fat!" - in the Gossip of Mr. Trooper's fourth battle * "This is a black cop." - in Evil Cop/Dark Coop's Gossip * "I have the same skills as me." - in Wind's Goverman Gossip * "He has a shotgun. Bad clouds." - in Stupid Tel/Bumps' Gossip * "All plants will eventually meet death. The day of my happiness." * "He is a Christian. He's one of Browser's main boys." - in King of Kings' Gossip * "By the way, I have a piece of glass from a cup. It can fall easily." - in Christian'sChristianGossip * "Mario, okay, you're hot?" * "Hello, Mario. What is happiness?" * "He's harder than it seems..." Trivia *One of Goverman's goals is to become a princess. *His middle name happens to be Bob. *Pope Goomb hinted at Goverman having "great health benefits", despite no other evidence suggesting this is true. *Goverman seems to suffer from Synesthesia, a disorder where your senses get mixed up. This is evidenced in Section 3, when he says "sounds like something we see" and later "he looks deaf". *Much like Goombell, Goverman hates black people. This hate for black people may not entirely be Goverman's choice, as this may be another example of Pope Goomb corrupting his grandson with their family's conservative beliefs. This could also be a trait shared among Fish. *Goverman hates Brad, who allegedly makes him "feel like socks". It is unknown who Brad is. *Goverman tends to be very flirty with Frogs, and has an implied crush on T. Vann. *He, along with his family, owns Goverman Entertainment. *To Goverman, fishing is a farce. *Goverman likes Ravennas despite them being black. *Goverman also likes Ceramics, supposedly for being a sexist white supremacist. *Goverman's brother speaks the language Flora KG. *Goverman does not know how to count properly. *According to Goverman, Friday is Mario's day. *Goverman has a piece of glass from a cup that fell and broke. *According to the description of Vila de Goomba, Goverman's family may be controlled by him ("The family stays here and are Goverman's toy") *Goverman is allergic to flowers and that is why he hates them. *According to him, he has an older child. Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Goomba Category:Book of Mario 64